Dear Santa
by LiliEhlm
Summary: "Cher Père-Noël, Maman et Papa n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu es réel. Scott et Melissa aussi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suppose que je le saurais, à coup sûr, ce Noël. Tout ce que j'aimerais pour Noël, c'est un ami" . Lorsque Derek trouve les lettres qu'a écrit Stiles lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il pousse le garçon à en écrire une dernière (TRADUCTION)


**Note de l'auteur**** : _HELLO ! XD S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aimerais savoir XD Je ne possède rien ni personne, à part ce qui va suivre : _****_JUSTE POUR QUE VOUS LE SACHIEZ : comme à peu près tout le monde, je pense, je n'ai aucune idée de quel est le réel prénom de Stiles, donc je mettrais celui que tout le monde utilise:) S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, reviewez XD_**

**Note du traducteur : En ce 01 Janvier de l'année 2015, je vous souhaite une heureuse et toute belle année! Puisse elle être encore meilleure que l'année précédente pour tout le monde!**

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, ainsi que tous les followers! Vous êtes trop mignons, franchement!**

**BONNE ****ANNÉE**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : ****« Cher Père-Noël, Maman et Papa n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu es réel. Scott et Melissa n'arrêtent pas de le dire aussi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suppose que je le saurais, à coup sûr, ce Noël. Tout ce que j'aimerais pour Noël, c'est un ami ». Quand Derek trouve les lettres de Noël qu'a écrit Stiles lorsqu'il avait 3, 4, 5, 6 et 10 ans, il pousse le garçon à écrire juste une lettre de plus, sept ans après la dernière.**

**PS : Encore une fois, je veux remercier Skayt. Faut bien que je me venge un peu è_é**

* * *

**Dear Santa by Immortal Supernatural Freak**

**Stiles**

A pair of hop-along boots and a pistol that shoots,

Is the wish of Barney and Ben,

Dolls that will talk and go for a walk,

Is the hope of Janice and Jen,

And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.

**-It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas, Michael Bublé-**

"Cher Père-Noël,

Pour Noël, j'aimerais un sweat à capuche. Un rouge serait très bien.

De,

Genim Stilinski, 3 ans"

* * *

"Cher Père-Noël,

Pour Noël, j'aimerais que mon papa soit à la maison. Il me manque...

Je promets que je serais très gentil.

De,

Genim Stilinski, 4 ans"

* * *

"Cher Père-Noël,

Pour Noël, j'aimerais que ma maman aille mieux. Je n'aime pas la voir malade. Est-ce que tu peux, s'il-te-plaît, la faire aller mieux ?

De,

Stiles Stilinski, 5 ans"

* * *

"Cher Père-Noël,

Maman et Papa n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu es réel. Scott et Melissa n'arrêtent pas de le dire aussi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suppose que je le saurais, à coup sûr, ce Noël. Tout ce que j'aimerais pour Noël, c'est un ami.

Pas un ami comme Scott. Scott est mon frère.

Je veux un ami. Pas un animal de compagnie. Un vrai ami. C'est tout.

Si tu pouvais me donner un ami pour Noël – un meilleur ami, comme Maman et Papa disent qu'ils sont – je serais vraiment très heureux.

S'il-te-plaît laisse-moi avoir un ami pour Noël.

Merci d'avoir lu ma lettre.

De,

Stiles Stilinski, 6 ans.

PS : Ma maman est encore malade. S'il-te-plaît, aide-la."

* * *

"Cher « Père-Noël »,

Je savais que tu n'étais pas réel.

De,

Stiles Stilinski, 10 ans."

* * *

**Le jeudi 20 Décembre 2012**

Cinq jours avant Noël.

Noël est la période de l'année que je préfère et la seule chose qui peut rendre ça encore meilleur est le fait que toute la meute soit réunie.

Chacun d'entre nous – Papa, Melissa, Chris, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Derek et moi – étions tous ensemble dans la toute nouvelle maison des Hale, dont la reconstruction avait été terminée durant l'été.

Après un cas particulièrement difficile, la meute se rapprochait. Il y avait moins d'angoisse et plus – mon dieu, je vais dire ça – d'amour. Bien sûr, c'était un genre d'amour familial.

Depuis que Derek et moi nous étions mis ensemble durant cet été, je m'étais aperçu que la meute ressemblait encore plus à une famille – une famille dans laquelle Derek et moi étions, en quelque sorte, devenus les parents tandis que les autres étaient devenus nos « petits »... C'était effrayant, pour être simple, et un peu étrange... Mais je ne pourrais le définir autrement.

Ce fut pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aider mais que j'étais contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de séjour, regardant seulement les dix des onze personnes susmentionnées traîner autour de moi et profiter des vacances.

J'avais l'impression de faire beaucoup ça, ces derniers temps.

Chaque fois que la meute – parfois rejointe par les trois adultes – était rassemblée, je ne pouvais pas aider mais juste... les regarder.

C'était bizarre, oui... Mais je ne pouvais pas aider.

C'était sympa à voir.

Mais il manquait une personne. Quoique, Ce fut facile de la retrouver lorsque je sentis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi et enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Hey, Der-Bear, souris-je.

Sa réponse marmonnée se perdit dans la peau de mon cou, la seule chose signalant qu'il parlait étant les vibrations dans ma nuque et dans mon dos.

J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Derek avait fait ça, et j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'avais compris ce qu'il disait.

Derek bougea mes bras de son cou et me retourna face à lui avant de les remettre à nouveau autour de lui, et plaça son dos contre ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler combien de fois il avait fait ça au cours de ces six derniers mois.

J'avais juste appris à faire avec ça.

Une fois que Derek, fondamentalement, nous eut positionné comme il le voulait, il laissa tomber sa tête dans la jointure entre cou et épaule, reniflant un peu et mordillant légèrement, laissant une trace de morsure nette – ne demandez rien – , puis me ramenant plus proche de lui.

\- Tu es vraiment câlin, aujourd'hui, souris-je, glissant ma main droite dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose de bon s'est passé.

La seule réponse que j'obtins fut une protestation – C'était faux, donc.

\- Moi ? Taquinai-je.

Maintenant, je devrais juste interpréter sa réponse comme un oui. Enfin, il avait fait une sorte de grognement heureux, reniflant et me rapprochant un peu plus. Alors... ça signifiait oui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et ben, zut ! Ris-je.

_\- Oh mon dieu, que quelqu'un fasse qu'ils ne soient plus aussi câlins !_entendis-je Isaac gémir – il avait probablement essayé de s'unir avec Danny – c'était évident que les deux-là allaient finir ensemble.

* * *

Mon père ne le savait pas mais, depuis récemment, Derek escaladait le mur jusqu'à ma fenêtre, la nuit, et dormait dans mon lit, avec moi.

C'était à la fois agréable et bénéfique pour nous deux. Je veux dis, c'était _vraiment_ sympa – et je ne peux pas croire ce que je vais dire – de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, surtout en hiver... Mais cela gardait aussi les cauchemars à distance.

Derek faisait toujours des cauchemars à propos de l'incendie, en particulier lorsque les vacances approchaient, et je faisais encore des mauvais rêves sur la mort de ma mère ou à propos du fait que l'on retrouve mon père mort ou... Enfin, vous voyez le truc.

Bref, donc quand j'entendis ma fenêtre s'ouvrir tard dans la nuit, je roulais seulement sur le côté et retournait ma couette, gardant mes yeux clos.

Dès que Derek fut à l'intérieur du lit, je me laissais juste rouler vers le creux formé, jusqu'à être pressé contre lui. Riant légèrement, Derek passa ses bras autour de moi tandis que je pressais mon visage contre son cou.

\- Ton nez est froid, murmura-t-il, les vibrations courant contre ma peau.

\- Mon nez n'est pas la seule chose qui est froide, marmonnai-je, m'appuyant un peu plus contre Derek. Je pense que le chauffage est encore fichu.

Soupirant, Derek commença à s'asseoir, m'entraînant avec lui. Peu importe combien je protestais, il ne se recoucha pas. Au lieu de ça, il ôta son tee-shirt – et le pull-over que Melissa lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire – et les posa sur moi.

Il faisait ça souvent, en fait. Je l'ai seulement serré, c'était une chose ayant l'odeur du loup-garou.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Derek, embrassant mon front. Je reviens vite.

\- Tu ferais mieux, SourWolf, me plaignai-je, m'enfonçant au fond de mon duvet et allumant la lampe posée sur la table de nuit.

* * *

**Derek**

Je suis presque sûr que quelques personnes se demandent ce que j'ai pu voir en Stiles. Certains ont même demandé. Bien sûr, ces gens ont reçu mon poing dans la gueule.

Ça payait quand le père de votre petit-ami était le Shérif.

La chose était, bien que certains pensent que c'est un peu facile, que Stiles était mon Compagnon. Le seul pour moi. Mon autre moitié.

Mon loup était _définitivement_ d'accord avec tout ça.

Faire le chemin à travers la maison et le sous-sol était assez facile. Enfin, je veux dire, j'étais venu ici tellement de fois durant les six derniers mois que je pouvais me déplacer les yeux fermés.

_Esquiver la table de la cuisine._

_Être prudent avec le bord du comptoir._

_Descendre avec prudence – les marches des escaliers menant au sous-sol sont étroites._

_Louper la troisième marche, elle est brisée._

_L'interrupteur est à droite, une fois en bas._

Je n'avais été au sous-sol que quelques fois auparavant, principalement pour aider John à fixer la chaudière. C'était la première fois que je voyais un appareil de chauffage, et aussi la première où j'en fixais un – les loups-garous n'ont jamais froid... C'était en fait assez intéressant de se voir montrer comment en installer une.

La chaudière était placée dans le fond de la salle, dans le coin gauche.

Ça l'était quand je vis la petite boite.

_Les lettres au Père-Noël de Genim 1998-2005_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieux.

* * *

**Stiles**

Lorsque Derek revint, la maison commençait déjà à se réchauffer.

\- Tu deviens meilleur à ça, ris-je, alors que Derek s'assit.

Mais ce fut comme ça qu'il s'arrêta. Il s'assit juste.

\- Der' ? Questionnai-je, ouvrant mes yeux et bougeant ma tête hors de mon cocon.

Je vis alors la boite.

La boite avec ces cinq morceaux de papier...

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demandai-je, m'asseyant, lentement.

\- Sous-sol.

Derek fronça les sourcils, lisant une des lettres.

La plus longue.

Merde.

J'essayai de la lui prendre mais Derek était plus rapide – foutus pouvoirs de loup ! Il la mit sur ma table de chevet, se tordant sur le côté pour continuer à lire.

J'étais assez gelé lorsqu'il lut la dernière.

Derek laissa les papiers retomber dans la boite avant de se tourner pour me faire face, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Derek ne dit rien. Il se rapprocha juste, me colla contre lui et m'embrasse.

\- T'as mis longtemps pour venir ici, soufflai-je après une paire de minutes.

Derek se décala légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il pût me regarder, un sourcil levé.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ça ? Demanda-t-il, s'allongeant sur mon lit, m'entraînant avec lui.

Roulant des yeux, je me penchai et saisis la lettre que je voulais, la remettant à Derek.

\- L-Lis-la, dis-je, calmement.

Et il le fit.

_« Cher Père-Noël,_

_Maman et Papa n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu es réel. Scott et Melissa n'arrêtent pas de le dire aussi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suppose que je le saurais, à coup sûr, ce Noël. Tout ce que j'aimerais pour Noël, c'est un ami._

_Pas un ami comme Scott. Scott est mon frère._

_Je veux un ami. Pas un animal de compagnie. Un vrai ami. C'est tout._

_Si tu pouvais me donner un ami pour Noël – un meilleur ami, comme Maman et Papa disent qu'ils sont – je serais vraiment très heureux._

_S'il-te-plaît laisse-moi avoir un ami pour Noël._

_Merci d'avoir lu ma lettre._

_De,_

_Stiles Stilinski, 6 ans._

_PS : Ma maman est encore malade. S'il-te-plaît, aide-la. »_

Derek posa le papier avant de me regarder de nouveau, un sourcil encore levé.

\- Il m'a fallu onze ans et je suis à peu près sûr que tu n'es pas le « Père Noël », mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein ? ris-je.

Derek sourit, se penchant pour m'embrasser légèrement une paire de fois.

\- Je te promets que je ne serais plus jamais en retard, soupira-t-il.

* * *

**Derek**

Me réveillant le matin, je fis courir une main sur mon visage tandis que je regardais l'adolescent de dix-sept ans, se reposant sur ma poitrine.

Avec un bloc-notes ?

Précautionneusement, afin de ne pas le réveiller – il était comme un chiot en colère lorsqu'il était réveillé trop tôt – je déplaçai le bloc-notes hors de ses mains.

_« Cher 'Père-Noël' _

_Et ben, tu n'es pas réel, toi,imbécile... Mais au moins, j'ai finalement eu l'ami que je t'avais demandé lorsque j'avais six ans._

_Et, bien sûr, il est parfait. Hors de mon champ d'action... Je ne peux pas vraiment l'appeler Cadeau de Noël mais c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu._

_Merde, ça sera tellement embarrassant s'il voit ça..._

_Oh, je dis ça mais l'homme-loup va voir ça ! Bien, Derek, espèce d'imbécile, maintenant tu m'en dois une. Tu dois me dire ce que TOI tu as demandé au Père-Noël lorsque tu étais jeune. _

_Mais, tu sais quoi, SourWolf ? Il est... Trois heures du matin, et ça semble être le bon moment._

_JE T'AIME SOURWOLF._

_Voilà, c'est dit._

_Et maintenant, je vais aller dormir, parce que ça m'a terrifié._

_De,_

_Genim (Stiles) Stilinski, 17 ans._

Seulement Stiles...

\- Je t'aime aussi, Gen', chuchotai-je, le tirant plus près de moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien, sinon j'aurais dû utiliser du Tue-Loup sur tes jolies petites fesses, bailla Stiles. Le surnom est cool, par contre.

Ouais. Seulement Stiles.

**_S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, Review xD_**

**_Merci beaucoup !_**

**_VOILA! Et encore une merveilleuse année à tous et à toutes! Gros bisous sur votre nez et sur vos joues! A tout bientôt pour d'autres aventures!_**


End file.
